All is Fair in Love and Potions
by Leiyran
Summary: Severus Snape stood on the balcony, his back to his mother. He couldn't understand why he felt this way. Was this normal for a young wizard? He shook off the thought. He was a normal young man, and this was what is was like to be a Prince.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Author's Note: **It seems I've not found a fan of my other story. I've stopped writing in fear no one will ever read any other works that I plan to write. Like other writers, I am not using cannon, as that would be a fool's task. I am, however, adding characters, changing relationships, changing The Boy Who Lived, and a few other lovely tidbits.

* * *

**Prologue**

Young Severus Snape, the second of that name, stared at his father in the mirror. The older black haired wizard smiled confidently. They both heard the younger Snape children running about.

"This is my first year, pa. What if no one likes me?" The eleven year old asked. The Man looked down at his firstborn son.

"Nonsense. You're a Snape, a Prince, and a Black. They'll love you no matter what house they sort you into." The older man kissed the boys head. Severus Snape Sr. had never been happier. He had fallen in love with the wrong woman, only to be rescued by another. He held his son's hand, and they left the bathroom.

"Bellatrix, tell Junior here about school." The older Severus called to his raven haired wife. The curly haired woman turned, a smile on her face and a black haired baby on her hip.

"Those were the best years of our lives. Your Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissy fell in love there, as did your daddy and I. You'll be in school with Draco. Stop fretting." She combed her son's hair softly.

* * *

Draco grabbed his cousin's hand, a common occurrence between the two. They could achieve anything together, and they knew it.

"It's ok, Sev. We'll be sorted into Slytherin. That's your Daddy's house, as well as our family's house." Draco assured his cousin. The young black haired boy grinned at the blonde.

"You're right, Draco." Severus smiled at his cousin as they boarded the train.

* * *

Draco and Severus, realizing that holding hands was considered childish, walked next to each other. They kept silent, walking up towards the giant, until a shaggy headed boy bumped into them.

"Excuse you! Do you know who I am?" The boy demanded. Draco looked to his cousin, who seemed oblivious.

"You're Harry Potter. Heir to the Potter's. This is Severus Snape, son of the Potion's master, heir to the Prince's, Snape's and Black's. And I? I am Draco Malfoy, Heir of Lucius Malfoy. Perhaps you've heard of us?" Draco sneered. He had always been friendly to everyone, but the Potter boy got on his nerves. Potter looked down on Severus.

"Ah. Snivellus Junior. Mum's told me all about your father." Potter snickered. Severus straightened his back.

"Ah. And my mum's told me all about your mother." Severus turned his back to the boy and pulled his cousin along.

"Coward." Potter called. Severus just kept walking.

* * *

The sorting had started. Severus stood next to Draco, his palm sweating as his nerves rose. He looked up at his Father who was beaming with pride. The younger boy quickly wiped his palms.

"Draco Malfoy." A woman, Professor McGonagall, called out. The blonde quickly walked up to the hat.

"Slytherin!" The hat called, barely touching his cousins head. Draco smiled, reassured.

"Hermione Granger." The woman rang out. A small mousey girl attentively walked forward. He stared at the girl.

"Slytherin." The hat reiterated. Severus looked towards his cousin. He longed for his name to be called.

"Ronald Weasley." A red headed boy stepped forward. Severus could see the boy's hand me down robes.

"Gryffindor!" The hat crowed. Severus inaudibly sighed in relief.

"Harry Potter." The nasty boy from earlier sat in the stool. After what seemed like hours, the boy was about ready to walk away.

"Gryffindor!" Severus muffled a cheer.

"Severus Snape." A couple of students snickered, but not out of disrespect. They assumed the woman was calling for the Potion's Master. Severus walked forward. He gingerly placed the hat on his head.

'Slytherin.' He thought. 'Let me make my family proud.'

'Slytherin, eh?' The hat spoke in his head. 'You've got the starts to make a Great wizard, young man.'

"Slytherin!" The hat called. He softly put the hat down, and walked to sit with his cousin. They shared a quiet high five.

"Neville Longbottom." The last boy sat on the stool. The room was dead silent. Severus cast his first glance on the Boy Who Lived. Absentmindedly, the boy put the hat on his head.

"Gryffindor!" Longbottom jumped up with the hat and headed to the table, but turned quickly. Turning bright red, he placed the hat back on the stool.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is what I have for now. PLEASE review!


	2. Taming the Shrew

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Author's Note: **Still no reviews.. Heartbroken… I'll live. I write for my own entertainment. Enjoy.

* * *

It had been 6 years since Severus had been sorted. He thought about the time he had spent in school, the friends he had made, the girls he had loved and lost. This was his last year. The Potter brat had spent the years pestering him, and the Longbottom boy had managed to defeat Voldemort the end of last year. The wizarding world was safe yet again. Yet Severus still felt empty.

"Dunderhead, watch out!" Called his youngest sibling, Tobias, as he threw a quaffle. Tobias was 8, and only starting to learn about magic. His younger sister, Eileen, had just turned 10 and would be going to Hogwarts next year. Severus caught the quaffle in time for his blond headed cousin to walk through the door.

"Severus, all ready for school? Father says we have use of ministry transport this year." Draco preened. Severus was beginning to see the vainness in his cousin, but he loved him none the less. Both boys had taken after their respective fathers. Draco was slim, with long blond hair, and the most dashing face ever. Severus was tall, thin, with long black hair, and looks his father had never possessed.

"I've been ready since last month." Severus retorted, cheerfully throwing the quaffle at the younger Snape boy's feet. Tobias fell, his face landing in the mud.

"Mommy!" Eileen screeched. Bellatrix burst out the door. She picked Tobias up, and then looked to her older son.

"Need I ask?" She implored. Severus could only smile as him and Draco walked inside Prince Manor. Bellatrix and her two younger children followed suit. "Your father says to be ready for the last trip to Diagon tonight. Draco, dear, are you staying for dinner?"

"Of Course, Tante Bella. " Draco replied as he removed his black leather gloves. Bellatrix couldn't help but blush at the French word for Aunt. Severus picked up his own pair of black gloves and gingerly placed them in his pocket. "Father has given me one of the Ancient Malfoy canes. He feels bad about the mishap…"

"It was my fault." Severus insisted. Draco looked down to his leg, knowing full well it wasn't Severus' fault for Draco falling off his broom and shattering his ankle. Draco patted his best friend on the back.

"Don't, Sev. It's over and done with. All we can do now is hope the healers can keep it healing." Draco chuckled. He pulled Severus into the Office that had been set up for personal and business use. "With only the two youngest Weasley's on his side, Potter shouldn't be a problem this year. Father has asked us to leave him alone. Apparently James Potter has complained to the Board of Governors. Father said if we left him alone, he'd give us money for our journey."

Severus couldn't help but grin. Draco and Severus were going to go on a journey through the magical world before they continued on with their careers, and possible families. They had their trip planned down to the hotels they'd stay, people they'd visit, and historic sites they wanted to see.

"Then we will want for nothing. Dadd…. Father has promised me the same." Severus grinned and clapped his cousin on the back. Even though he had turned 17, he still called his father "Daddy" and didn't want his cousin to pick on him.

"I guess we should try and accept Granger this year. Father feels she'll be joining the Ministry." Draco explained. Severus thought back on the mousey girl that had been sorted into their house.

"We tried all the time. She wouldn't accept us." Severus retorted in a low voice. Draco pulled a piece of parchment from a drawer, then a pen. He quickly sketched a few names, attaching them with small lines.

"This is Hermione." Draco pointed to the center person, and then traced a line to the next few people. "These are her friends. See who they' attached to? Our friends, the people in our confidence. Perhaps give her some of the old Snape charm?"

"Get serious. She's a bookworm. When have I ever laid my hands on a book?" Severus straightened his back. Draco poked his chest.

"Last night. You read every day." Draco laughed. Severus couldn't help but laugh too.

"We'll try. No guarantee." Severus said as he and his best friend left the room.

"Tante Bella? When is Oncle Severus arriving?" Draco fairly purred. Bellatrix Snape's face turned a bright red.

"Any second now." The last word was drowned out with a pop. The older Severus appeared from the thin air.

"Ah, my favorite son and nephew!" The Potion's master grinned before kissing his wife's cheek. He withdraw a rolled up parchment from his robes. "I've news.." Bellatrix snatched at the paper, and Draco sat down.

"Tell us, Father." The younger Severus demanded.

"McGonagall retired. I've been made Deputy Headmaster." The older man rolled the parchment out to show his new title, as well as increase in pay.

"My god, Severus." Bellatrix exclaimed while Draco sent the Younger Severus a brief look. Lucius Malfoy had made this happen. And all in the Snape family knew it. Even though they were already vastly wealthy, they knew they deserved the money. Severus Snape the Elder had worked hard all his life. Then the older Severus withdrew another packet from his robes, and handed it to his son.

"What is this?" The younger Severus questioned. The Potions master grinned and motioned for him to open it. Draco grinned and yanked it from his cousin. He peeled the seal off, and pulled out the letter.

"Dear Severus Snape, the Younger, You've been made Head Boy. Blah Blah Blah." Draco mimicked, and handed his cousin his Head Boy badge. "Wonder who Head Girl is…."

"We'll see next week." Both Severus' retorted.

* * *

Draco had left Severus in the front compartment to find their friends. Severus sat in the corner, wondering who the Head Girl was. His mind drifted slightly, staring outside as the train started to depart.

"I do love the train ride." A girl pushed into Severus' thoughts. He looked up to see none other than Hermione Granger. "I see you've made Head Boy. Don't think I'll let you slide if you don't do your job properly." No longer was the girl the bushy haired book worm he knew last year. She had a Slytherin green mini skirt on with a white blouse that accented all of her curves perfectly. Her hair, the usual tangle, was neatly pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hello and evening to you, too, Granger." Severus managed to speak. His throat felt dry, his palms felt sweaty. He stared into her brown eyes, but he could feel himself starting to blush, so he quickly looked away.

"I hope you don't mind, I've brought a few muggle items. The school bores me sometimes." She admitted. Suddenly she looked deep in thought. "It's like Wireless. They call it a radio."

"I know what a radio is. Draco and I used to blast them for fun." Severus retorted quickly. Hermione smiled a little, and handed him a piece of parchment. He looked up at her as he took it from her. It was a list of items she expected him to buy to keep their room neat.

"Alright… I'll owl my mother as soon as we're done with everything. Perhaps Father will know a few enchantments as well." Severus explained. Hermione's face scrunched up a little. "Do you doubt my father's abilities? You doubt his, and you doubt mine. Have I ever done anything to you?"

"Now that you mention it… There was that time you cast that hex and it bounced off the wall and hit me…" Hermione rattle off. Severus tossed his hands in the air, and looked back to the window. She looked closer at him. "Perhaps... If you're not busy… First Hogsmead trip… You could take me to tea or something… I mean, if you'd like."


	3. Castles and Kneazles

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing from Harry Potter, nor any actual place mentioned in the story.**

**Author's Note: **I have evil plans ahead. Lovely little plot twists. Lastly, Thank You EmeraldStorm7 for reviewing. I hope I continue to keep you and other interested. I understand some places in the story are already owned and have other actual history. But for my own amusement, and for ease of my writing, these historic sites will have new stories.

* * *

"Well? What did you say?" Draco demanded of Severus after the sorting had ended. Dumbledore had already started the speech about sticking together.

"I told her no." Severus looked Draco straight in the eyes. "Dumbass, of course I said yes. Wasn't this the plan?" Draco couldn't help but grin before they heard the Headmaster call for the Potion's Master.

"Professor McGonagall has stepped down from Deputy Headmistress, as well as Transfiguration. Our new Deputy Headmaster is Professor Severus Snape." Dumbledore boomed. The older Snape stood, and gave a stiff bow before quickly sitting back down. The younger Snape could feel his father's eyes on him. "Our new Transfiguration Professor is Nymphadora Tonks."

Both Draco and Severus' heads snapped to attention. Nymphadora was their cousin, and not much older than them. The pink haired witch walked in from the side door, and bowed slightly before taking McGonagall's seat.

"Is she even qualified? I thought she was an Auror." Draco half sneered. Severus eyed his older cousin suspiciously. What was she doing here? And why didn't he know. His father told him everything. Yet as he looked at his father, he could see he was just as confused. He would ask his father later.

* * *

Severus watched as Hermione hung a poster on the wall. It was Viktor Krum, the Quidditch star. And it was signed.

"With love, your Loving Viktor?" Severus asked her. Hermione jumped slightly. She fastened the poster with magic, and then turned to him.

"We dated shortly after the Triwizard Tournament. It lasted about a year… I couldn't marry him. I mean, come on. I'm still in school." She rambled on. Severus, by now, had lost interest in the girl. At least in a romantic sense. She was linked to a famous Quidditch star, and Severus was way less amusing. He had amazing Quidditch skills, but he would never be famous for them.

"I see." He murmured. Hermione gave him a hard look. Severus dumped a bag onto his bed. Slowly, he divided the contents between his desk and his night stand.

"And you?" She asked quietly. Severus was unsure of what she was asking.

"I'm not with anyone. I'm too busy with my studies." He curtly replied before he turned away. She stared at him for a minute.

"Don't forget our date at Hogsmeade." She insisted before she walked out the door. Severus stared after her for a while. What was she getting out of this? Giving him this much attention? He shrugged and pulled out a piece of parchment from his desk. He stared at her list again. What was a dry erase board? He quickly copied the list to his mother, as well as some food for her to send. He grabbed his owl from the cage and sent the letter off.

Severus almost jumped onto the desk when something brushed up against his leg. Looking down, he found a very large cat. The ginger colored animal seemed to be purring slightly so Severus gently petted him. He never liked cats before, and it surprised him that he liked this one.

* * *

In another part of the castle, deep in the Dungeons, Draco was cloistered in the common room. He felt like he was missing a part of himself with Severus in the Head Boy's room. Pansy was prattling on about a new set of robes her parents had bought here. Zabini was telling Crabbe and Goyle about his new step-father.

And all Draco could think about was Severus. It wasn't in an incest-like way, more of a spiritual way. If only they had a way of speaking to each other in their minds.

"That's it!" Draco jumped up. Everyone stopped talking and stared at him. He held his head high. "I found a letter from my father. He's stated that we could enchant the flames to give off more heat, and glow in a green light." Draco covered. Quietly, he made his way out of the common room.

* * *

Severus awoke with a start. The cat was sleeping on his chest. He laid there for a while, not evening thinking. And suddenly, an image of a happy Hermione with several black haired children running in tow, chasing after the purring cat on his chest, appeared in his mind.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione called out. The cat lazily lifted its head off of Severus' chest. Severus looked up at her, trying to recall the image. "Get off of him!"

"'s fine." Severus murmured. Hermione picked her cat off his chest, accidently brushing her fingers along the firmness of chest muscle hidden by his robes.

"H-he doesn't normally act like that. I think he likes you, smart little kneazle." Hermione tried to apologize. Severus slowly rose from his laying spot.

"We need a couch. And I think I may get me a cat… What breed do you suggest?" Severus pondered to her. Hermione's eyes shifted slightly.

"Either a full Kneazle, or a Himalayan. Siamese aren't very friendly." Hermione explained. Absentmindedly, she sat at Severus' desk and shuffled through the papers. What she saw astonished her. "You like architecture?" Several floor plans were laid out on the desk. Severus' face turned scarlet.

"Not in the sense you're thinking. Those are family homes. My family's homes." He half whispered. Hermione's jaw dropped, but she quickly closed her mouth. He organized them in order of home and floor plan. "Kilkenny, in Ireland. James Butler lost it to my umpteenth great grandmother, his own illegitimate daughter. There is a tapestry hanging in the great hall hand woven by her." He spread out a few sheets for Hermione to see the extent of the castle, and land. "Château de Chambord in France. In 1547, to pay back some debts owed to my Family, Henry the Second of France sold it to another umpteenth great grandmother after she became pregnant with his child." He spread out a few more sheets and watched her stare in amazement. "Falkland Palace in Scotland. Oh, I know. 'Why don't you live there while at school?' Like Royalty of old, Mother and Father like to travel around between the houses… "

"Let me guess. Your umpteenth grandmother was sold it?" Hermione guess. Severus chuckled.

"Au contrair. Umpteenth great grandfather was an illegitimate son of Charles the Second. It was given to him as a present." Severus couldn't help but smile. He finally laid out the last plans. "This one is newer. I have no clue how the family obtained it, but Castle Howard belongs to us as well. I assume a little magic helped with receiving it."

"So blackmail?" Hermione questioned as she fingered the last floor plans. She noted they were all hand drawn.

"No, not quite. I think more along the lines of some memory charms." Severus was serious. Hermione looked up into his face.

"And you get the pick of whatever castle you wish to use?" She responded. This time he would shock her.

"No. They're all mine. As in, I own them, and they all are all connected by strong magic." Severus reorganized the papers, letting the information soak in.

"What of your siblings?" Hermione always had care for those who she felt weren't being treated fairly.

"Each has a house of their own once they are of age. Once out of Hogwarts, I plan on traveling the world for a year or so with Draco." He sat back near the fire. She seemed deep in thought for a few minutes. The room was quiet, with just the cat purring by his feet.

"I see. So no time for romance?" It was barely audible, and she quickly stood up, promptly storming from the room. He stared down at Crookshanks, and silently, they both shrugged. A harsh sounding knock pounded on the door, and opened to reveal Draco.

"I've got it. We need to find a spell that will let us communicate in our minds." Draco insisted seriously. The cat nudged his cousin's foot. "This isn't yours?"

"We'll speak to father about a spell. And no, this lovely beast is Hermione's. I'm gonna get a Kneazle or a Himalayan." Severus replied.


	4. Holding Hands

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Author's Note: **Be prepared… It's about to get rocky.

* * *

Severus and Draco sat in the common room in Slytherin. They were intently reading a book when a small black hair first year squeaked up to them. Severus could tell the poor boy was scared.

"Yes?" Severus asked calmly. The boy slightly stepped back.

"P-professor S-Snape needs y-you in his r-r-room." The boy stammered. Draco couldn't help but grin.

"Thanks…?" Severus didn't even know the lad's name.

"Avery Carrow, s-sir." Draco perked up at the name.

"Any relation to the Twins, Amycus, and Alecto?" Draco asked the boy. Avery stared at Draco for a few seconds.

"My sisters, Lord Malfoy." Avery responded. "Alecto is my Aunt, and Amycus is my daddy." Draco looked up at Severus.

"We found a way." Draco put simply and sent the boy away. "Hurry up and see what your father wants."

* * *

Severus stared at the cage on his bed. He was afraid he'd find a dead animal, or worse, an evil animal. He was waiting for Hermione to open the cage, as she had locked Crookshanks in her room. He was entirely surprised his father had accepted him getting a pet, even though he was of Age.

"Oh god, Harry. You should have been sorted into Slytherin." Hermione gushed. Soon, the group of people had arrived in the room they shared, the room they dubbed 'The Common Room.' Severus' heart fell. Harry and Hermione were hand in hand, followed by Ron and Lavender, Ginerva and the boy who lived. When had they become friends? "Snape, you know Harry, Ron, Lavender, Ginny, and Neville." When had she EVER called me Snape?

"Of course. Ginerva has detention tonight, Neville tomorrow, Ron and Lavender sometime next week." Severus replied, before picking up his cage. He held it to his chest, walked to his room, and shut the door. He casted silencio so they couldn't hear him, and slowly pried open the cage. Inside was the smallest kitten he had ever seen. It had purr white fur, and he had no clue what breed it was. He assumed it was a Himalayan.

He just laid on the bed staring at the ceiling, the kitten making its way to him. He would let it explore. He stared at it for a few seconds.

"Alyx." He whispered, petting the kitten's head. It was as if the kitten had spoken to him. He noticed small black spots mixed in the little thing's fur. A soft knock sounded on the door.

"Severus. Let me in." Hermione called from outside the door. He heard a small scratching sound at the door. "Crookshanks wants to see you, too." Severus used his wand to unlock the door.

"Entre." Severus sneered at the air. Crookshanks was on the bed sniffing Alyx within seconds.

"What's the issue?" Hermione cut straight to the point. Severus sat up slowly.

"You brought THEM to our place. OUR PLACE. THEM! Of all people. Couldn't you bring a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff?" Severus demanded. Hermione was taken back for a second.

"McGonagall asked me." She replied. Severus moved closer to her.

"And holding Potter's hand?" Severus demanded louder. Hermione's eyes widened.

"IT was a…" Hermione started. Suddenly, Severus was in her face, their noses touching.

"If you ever bring those slime balls in again, I will hex them from the floor to the ceiling." Severus' lips barely grazed Hermione's, but suddenly they were apart.

"W-who is this?" Hermione asked as she picked up the kitten. Crookshanks followed her.

"Alyx." Severus retorted, averting his eyes from the Head Girl.

"Kneazle-Himalayan mix. Lovely." Hermione placed the kitten back next to Crookshanks.

"Did you know I descend from most of the Ancient European Royal Houses?" Severus started. He didn't feel bad for scaring her, or kissing her. He felt empowered. "I can show you the family tree that spans the whole great hall in France. There's a spell that enables you to pick a certain person and see how I am related to them." He knew that she loved to learn, similar to him.

"How far do you have it?" Hermione eyed him. It was as if he had forgotten his earlier anger.

"Way past Cleopatra, and even past Ramses the Great." He beamed. Hermione could only stare at him. "It's common in most wizarding families to be able to trace your family tree. Especially purebloods, and I may have the name of Snape, but I assure you, I am a Prince at heart."

* * *

Severus words had left Hermione in a daze. The boy she had fallen in love with in her third year was more complex than she had ever imagined. Yet, on the outside, he didn't seem complex at all. And what confused her most was the way he acted when Potter and the two Weasley's had come over. It wasn't as if either boy were dating her.

And then there was Alyx. She loved the little ball of fur. Had he gotten a cat just to have something in common with her? Or to try to lure her in? Was she ready to commit? This was, after all, their last year at school. Perhaps he could change his mind and settle down instead of travelling.

* * *

Draco wasn't sure about Severus' obsession with the Granger girl. He had, indeed, told him to become friends with her. Yet, their friendship had turned into an obsession. Would this be their undoing? Surely Severus remembered his promise to travel the world with him. A mere girl couldn't break the cousins apart, could she? Draco shook the thought off. Of course not, because blood is thicker than water, as the muggles say.

Draco looked at the girl that was lying at his feet. Pansy had always been his "girlfriend," a title she forced upon him. For a time, he had stayed "true" to her. But by fifth year, he had lost interest and pursued other opportunities. He refused to be forced into an almost loveless marriage like most of his family, including his parents.

But that would be after the tour with Severus. He was a strong believer of Family First, a motto of sorts that his great-grandfather had adopted. And by God, Severus was the best cousin and mate he could ever ask for. He lay in bed, thinking about everything, before pushing the girl from his bed. It was time he manned up.


	5. Sliderin Prince

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Author's Note: **First and foremost, thank you Amarenima Redwood, for reviewing, as well as my Anonymous SS review. Secondly. My views have exceeded what I expected even after I posted a 7th or 8th chapter. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY! Lastly, I am welcoming prompts and other ideas for current or future stories. Just drop me a PM.

I also did NOT forget you guys. I've been sick and busy with work.

break

Severus jolted awake. He could hear a soft scratch at the door. Had he let Alyx out? No, Alyx was sleeping on the pillow next to him. The scratching sounded louder. Severus swung his legs off the bed and opened the door. Crookshanks bolted in, curling up with Alyx on the pillow. The small kitten didn't even look up. Hermione stood in the center of the common room, just swaying softly. He stared at her, the silver and green nightgown almost flowing about her.

"Hermione." He called softly. The girl turned slowly, and Severus noticed she didn't really turn. Not using her feet, at least. It was more of a floating turn. And her eyes were milky white.

"Greetings Severus. Unfortunately, your father has made it near impossible to reach you. I've had to Imperius this poor girl to get ahold of you. I can assure you she feels no pain." It was Hermione's voice but he could tell it wasn't her. The person must have created a modified version of the Imperius curse.

"And what is it you need to talk to me about?" Severus asked the person communicating through Hermione's body. Slowly, Hermione's feet descended to the ground.

"Claiming our inheritance." Hermione's voice broke as she fell against Severus. He held her for a second. "S-Severus? What are you doing here? What am I doing here in my nightgown?"

"You were sleep walking. Crookshanks awoke me." Severus lied. He was going to protect her through this little fiasco. After all, it was his father's fault. And of course he was curious as to who the voice was. And his inheritance? Weren't the palaces his inheritance?

"I never sleep walk." She muttered before turning pale. She had realized she was in her night gown. Blushing, she ran to her room. Severus could only stare after her.

XxX

"Father." Severus pulled the older man aside. "Who have you banned from contacting me?" The older man blanched.

"Don't worry about it, son." Severus Snape Senior said before striding away. The younger man could only stare. He felt disappointed. How could his father act like it was nothing.

"Severus, we need to talk." Hermione said somewhere from behind him. He slowly turned, the girl just inches from him.

"About?" Severus asked quietly. She looked sad, and he wanted to wrap his arms around her.

"Last night. Amongst other things." She replied. She pulled him into the library, and seated them in the back corner. She leaned in, and started whisper, "How did you find me? What happened?"

"Crookshanks scratched the door, and I found you walking around the common room." Severus replied, still lying. Hermione gave him a hard look.

"I have never sleep walked in my life." He swore she had caught him in the lie. "But I did dream about being in the common room, talking to you about an inheritance." Severus paled, and tried to mask his face.

"No such talk… I have to meet Draco in Slytherin common room." He lied again. It was becoming easier to lie to her. He quickly gathered his things and booked out the door. She stared after him, wondering about what really happened.

XxX

Severus sat in bed, staring at the ceiling yet again. Alyx was curled up at his feet, and Crookshanks was outside stalking the door. He was thinking about the mysterious person, and he could only assume it was a Prince relative. But he was sure he had already inherited the Prince inheritance. So who did that leave? Surely not the Black's, as that inheritance was going to Nymphadora Tonks, daughter of Andromeda Tonks, nee Black.

He was positive it wasn't the Snape's, as they were Muggles with no power. He had met his cousin once, a snobby little brat a year younger than him. He wanted to hex him to smithereens, but his father made him swear not to. Perhaps it had to do with the Black's or the Prince's and he just didn't know it. He shook his head. No, he would see no more of an inheritance from either.

XxX

Severus Snape Sr. paced his office, awaiting a visitor. He had already ensured the access to the Floo to his office. Yet, as dusk came around, the visitor had yet to arrive. Suddenly, the fire sparked. A tall young blonde haired woman walked straight into the room through the green colored fire.

"Severus." The woman drawled, a strong Bulgarian accent making the name sound thick. He stared at her. He could never understand how his grandmother wanted to become a vampire.

"Grandmother Tatiana. Welcome." He pulled a chair out for her. She briskly sat in it, her fur coat padding her nicely. "Let's speak about the matter at hand. You imperiused a Hogwarts's student, against the law. You were told to never contact my son, against my wishes." The woman smiled, her fangs showing.

"He is of my blood. I shall contact him when I want. He is to know of his and Miss Granger's inheritance, and betrothal." She almost hissed. Slowly, she stood, and paced before the fire. "By now you've explained to him the Black Inheritance? Explained to him the fact that, as a female, Nymphadora can't inherit?"

"Of course not. I assumed you would just let her inherit. After all, she is your favorite." Severus retorted, his anger rising.

"Gulposti! I allowed you to marry your cousin. I allowed you to create the bright boy. He is, and always will be, my favorite. He shall inherit all of the Black lands, as well as the fortune, and I guarantee he will be proud to accept it. He will be better off a Black than the grandson of a muggle." She was nearly spitting by the time she finished. Severus wasn't afraid of the woman, but he knew what she could do.

"I'll start talking to him. It may take some time." Severus replied, his head hung. She smiled softly, and walked back through the fire.

XxX

"Malkiyat mi vnuk. Moyat lyubyasht malko Sliderin Prince." The woman's voice sounded in Severus Snape Jr.'s mind.

XxX

**Author's Note:** Gulposti means bullshit in Bulgarian. "Malkiyat mi vnuk. Moyat lyubyasht malko Sliderin Prince." Means "My little grandson. My loving little Slytherin Prince."


	6. Tobias Snape, the Muggle Grandfather

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Author's Note: **Anyone wanna take a guess on Granny Tatiana and the Black Inheritance? Whoever correctly can guess who exactly she is, and what the Inheritance is, gets a preview of a future Chapter. The Deadline is going to be 10/11/13 at 12:00 AM Eastern Time.

Also, sorry about not breaking right last story. Which do you all prefer?

* * *

Severus dressed slowly. It was the first Hogsmeade weekend, and Hermione was waiting outside. Was this going to be a serious date? He shook it off, as she had asked him, and therefore it couldn't be a serious date. He looked in the mirror, and flicked his wand over his hair, causing it to be slicked back. He almost gagged at the look. He flicked his wand again, and this time his hair lay straight around his face. He looked normal. He fastened his robes about his neck, and stepped out.

Hermione sat on the couch by the fireplace, one leg over the other. Was she wearing a dress? Shit, Severus thought, and quickly walked back into his room. He had never been on a formal date. He put on his best black slacks, and his white silk button down shirt. He fastened his robes again. Maybe they would be serious, and actually date. She was beautiful, after all. He couldn't help but feel a foreboding as he put his hand on the door. Did he feel bad because he hadn't invited Draco? He ignored the feeling and opened the door.

Hermione stood in front of the fire, her hair neatly contained with a green ribbon about her neck. She wore a ball gown like dress, but the gown stopped mid-knee, and it was a green that matched the ribbon. He could see a silver chain around her neck. She turned around, and smiled when she saw him.

"Great-Great-Grandma Teetee sent me these." Hermione smiled, smoothing out the skirt of her dress. On further examination, Severus could make out real emeralds sewn into the bodice with silver chains. The name Tatiana tugged at him somewhere in the back of his mind.

"It's beautiful." He exclaimed to her, her blush rising instantly. She looked like a Slytherin Princess, and he was absolutely head over heels in love with her. He just didn't realize it.

"Shall we go?" She asked as she placed a new robe around her shoulders. The outside was a Slytherin green material, almost like silk. The inside was a silver ermine fur. Where had she gotten the robe? And why did it look so familiar?

"Yes. Let's get going." He smiled softly.

* * *

Draco watched the pair ahead of him. Severus was his. Severus was his best friend, the only other person who understood him. How could she steal him from him? He would get his Severus back.

"Look at the way she devours him with her eyes." Came a voice from his left. He turned to look at a 5th year girl. She had brown hair, and round brown eyes. He could smell a perfume that was so alluring; he couldn't help but listen to her. "My names Astoria and the perfume you smell is called Number Six. It's an original from 1789."

"My names Draco, Draco Malfoy." He uttered. She smiled up at him, grabbing his hand.

"Well, Draco, I have chosen you to attend me at Hogsmeade today." She said, making it seem like an honor. He had completely forgotten about the couple that had made him angry as they set off together.

* * *

"Look, Sevy, Draco has a date!" Hermione whispered into Severus' ear. Severus turned to where she pointed and saw his cousin with a girl at a table in The Three Broomsticks. Severus grinned and led Hermione to the table.

"Draco!" Severus called as he slapped his cousin playfully on the back. Draco looked up, startled. "Who is this lovely lady?"

"Astoria. You remember Daphne? This is her little, er, younger sister." Draco explained. Hermione smiled at Astoria, who merely nodded. "We were about to leave…"

"Don't worry about it. Hermione and I were on our way to the restaurant down the road." Severus took the hint and steered his date away. Hermione looked at Severus once they were outside.

"What restaurant down the road?" Hermione questioned. Severus looked at the girl beside him for a second before snaking his arm through hers.

"You'll see." Severus grinned and steered her along. He wanted to show her his world. The magical world she hadn't been a part of all her life. As if by magic, a restaurant appeared.

"_Prince's Respite._ Is this your families?" Hermione asked softly. Severus ignored her and opened the door. Inside was a single marble top table. A grand marble staircase had a large fire lit, lighting the whole room. There were two single red candles set upon the table. Hermione noted the arm charms that were padded placed around the table across from each other. "Did you do this?"

"Nope, as says the name, it is set up for the Prince family. Should there be more than us two, more chairs would appear. It's connected to one of our manors though." Severus smirked. He pulled out her chair, and let her sit before pushing her into the table. "We shall be served by my personal house elves. They know all kinds of recipes. Just tell them what you want and they'll make it."

"You're sure?" Hermione asked quietly. Severus nodded to a house elf as it appeared besides Hermione.

"Mistress Granger, my name is Vinkles, and I will be your waiter today." The elf exclaimed, as if it was a practiced sentence.

"I would like… Chicken Kiev, with buttered broccoli, red mashed potatoes, and buttered corn." Hermione ordered as she thought. Vinkles looked to Severus.

"What would Mistress like to drink and for desert?" Vinkles asked. Hermione looked at Severus, a grin almost challenging her.

"To drink I will take some Grand Cru, 1978, and Baked Alaska for desert." Hermione tested. Severus grinned triumphantly. Vinkles bowed and turned to Severus.

"Vinkles, I'd like some beef wellington, with bacon and cheese covered potato skins, cheese covered broccoli, buttered corn. Take the whole bottle of Grand Cru out. And make that two Baked Alaska for desert." Severus told the elf. The elf made to disappear. "Don't forget a slice of cheesecake each." Vinkles bowed deeply and disappeared.

"Is… Is that normal? Grand cru is so expensive… Baked Alaska is nearly impossible to make!" Hermione insisted. Severus turned to the picture above the fireplace. An old man looked down upon them.

"Don't mind me, my boy. Enjoy your date." The painting called out and disappeared from the frame. Hermione looked back expecting to catch a glimpse.

"Lucius Prince, my great grandfather." Severus explained. Hermione nodded, and slowly removed her robe. She was getting too warm. "Darn it. I knew I forgot something… Hand me your robe, Hermione." Severus held her hand out. It felt as if the robe grew. Suddenly, there were two. "Uh… Lovely Magic."

"Teetee had it enchanted. I only met Teetee this year, shortly before school." Hermione explained. Severus smiled and placed the three robes on the robe rack. "She said to let you have the other robe."

"How gracious of Teetee… Ah, Vinkles. Thank you for serving our food." Severus said to the elf as the food appeared. Vinkles let out an odd smile and retreated to the back of the room.

"What do you know of your family, Severus?" Hermione asked. Severus was taken aback by the question.

"My grandfather was a muggle. Nasty man, met him once or twice." Severus replied.

"Not him. What of your Prince relations? Or the Blacks? Or even the Malfoy's?" Hermione asked more clearly. Severus looked up at the Portrait. He knew nothing.


	7. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Author's Note: **Tried for a little cliff hanger. Well, no one messaged me… So I will just keep my little "excerpt" to myself. Does anyone ever wonder about what happened between Lily and Snape, and why Snape completely got over Lily?

* * *

Severus Snape Jr. walked along his grandmother's library. He had returned home for two days, a precaution as half of the school was sick. Falkland was his second favorite house, but this was where his parents were at the moment. He grabbed a tattered old book from the shelf, one he had never noticed before. Throwing a log into the fire, he sat in his favorite armchair. Then his mother burst in.

"Severus, my love!" Bellatrix almost squealed in delight. He wrapped his arms around her in a quick embrace. "Has your father told you the amazing news?"

"I've had no news from Father. He's always busy grading work and such." Severus replied, eyeing his mother suspiciously. She sat on the arm of the chair, and peered into the fireplace.

"Well… You're gonna have a little sister and brother." Bellatrix said softly. Severus stared at his mother for a long minute.

"T-that's great, mum. Have you talked about names yet?" Severus half stammered. What did this mean for him? Was this good?

"We've started talking about it. But we both decided we'd like to talk to you first. Since your father is sick and stuck at Hogwarts, he's decided I may talk to you." Bellatrix replied. She stared intently at her son. He nodded for her to continue. "First and foremost, your Great Grandmother Tatiana wants us to give you a letter. You may read it once you are back at Hogwarts.

"Secondly, your siblings will have no effect on your inheritance. However, your father and I ask that you keep your home open to them should they find themselves in need." Bellatrix stated clearly. Severus took the letter she was holding out for him. An intricate writing clearly stated 'Severus Phineas Snape, Jr.'

"Well, of course. I thought that was already clear. My home is their home." Severus insisted, slightly confused as to why that would be brought up. He wasn't even worried about that.

"Lastly, onto the babies… We were hoping you would offer a name or two. We want it to be a collaborative effort." Bellatrix grinned. She handed a short piece of parchment to him. "You can simply add names onto here, and give it back when you're done. Now, I've got to make sure the elves are preparing supper." She fairly danced out the door. Severus glanced at the paper.

_Ignatius Septimus, Phineas Regulus, Lucius Septimus_

_Bellatrix Marie, Marie Antoinette, Andromeda Rosalinda_

"Well way to name my siblings idiotic names." Severus muttered to the paper. He lifted his wand and slowly etched two names into the paper.

_Celestia Elleadora Snape and Cadmus Elyse Snape_

He folded the paper and taped it once. It disappeared into thin air. He smiled, and opened the book slowly. Only it wasn't a book. It was a journal. The name on it surprised him. It was his father's. He turned to the middle of the book.

'I hate Lily. She has destroyed the ideals I had believed her to have. She is not pure, she is tainted. She had always been tainted. And she lied about it. And so, I have given up on her. And in my darkest hour, there was the one who I had known from the start. Bellatrix Black.'

Severus read the small paragraph over again. Who was Lily? The journal was tempting him on to read more, but he knew he would have to start at the beginning.

* * *

Severus let the book lay open in his lap. How had he just happen upon this book? Did his father purposely leave it here? Of course he didn't. His mother had. He placed the book in his pocket, and briskly left the library.

"Severus, is that you?" His mother called as he opened the front door. He turned around, a smile on his face.

"I'll be back in a quick second, mum. I'd like to pick up some flowers for Hermione." Severus lied. He would of course pick some flowers from the garden, but that's not why he left. No, he needed to see the grave. He wanted the truth. Quietly, he walked towards the Sepulcher that was hidden amongst the trees. He opened it slowly, letting the musty air fill his nostrils.

The room was bathed in gold. It reminded him of the churches he had seen in some muggle books. He stepped down the stairs slowly, following the pathway into the ornate burial ground. The path way opened to a long hall in which glass doors separated other halls. He took the described door, and entered it slowly. It took a few minutes to locate the coffin he was looking for, but he found it.

'Here lies Lily Potter, Lily Evans, Lily the Vampire.'

* * *

He quickly grabbed a handful of thorn-less roses, and bustled inside. His mother was waiting just inside the hall.

"You've found it. But do you know what it means?" Bellatrix asked. Severus looked down, feeling guilty.

"No. I don't." Severus retorted. Bellatrix gently grabbed his hand.

"Her… heritage is what changed your father's devotion of her. Your father loved her, almost more than he loved me. He didn't know it then, but he loved me even then. You see, Lily was a vampire." Bellatrix started. She was almost asking him if he wanted her to continue, but she didn't bother. She knew he wanted to know. "Both your father and I were going down a dark path. We were going to join Voldemort, and I was going to marry Rodolphus Lestrange. Then, that fateful night, Severus called Lily a mudblood. It was then that her true nature appeared. She grew angry, and attacked him. I was there to save him. Lily calmed down eventually, but she was never the same again. We could see the red in her eyes. The thirst or so they call it. Lily convinced James Potter to join the Dark Lord with her. Shortly after school, she gave birth to Harry.

"It was then that she became uncontrollable. She had lost too much blood. And it completely turned her. She almost attacked Harry. That's when Severus and I destroyed her." Bellatrix exclaimed. It still slightly confused Severus, but he was glad his father never married her.

"Is James Potter still a Death Eater?" Severus asked. Bellatrix was a little surprised he knew about Death Eaters.

"Of course." Bellatrix replied. Severus grinned and hugged his mother. Perhaps now he could get Potter away from his girlfriend. His Hermione. "So, when do I get to meet Hermione?"

"Never." Severus chuckled evilly. Bellatrix couldn't help but laugh.


	8. Muggle Sickness

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Author's Note: **I appreciate any and all feedback. It helps me grow as a writer. I know Bellatrix is OCC, and was probably an original Death Eater, but I've decided she was there for Severus since the beginning, as they were distant cousins.

* * *

Severus was so unsure of what everything meant. Why did it matter that Lily was a Vampire? Of course, if his father had married Lily, he wouldn't have been born. And why did blood purity matter? He shrugged it off and returned to his current room.

He all but fell into the bed, covering himself up as he landed. He wanted to be back at school. He wanted to be back where life was a constant norm, going to class, eating, sleeping, and Hermione in the next room. He should be able to return tomorrow, he was counting on it.

* * *

Hermione sat by the dorm window. She had gotten sick, like the rest of the students stuck in the castle. She couldn't help but stare out the window, watching as the grey clouds flew by. There was a soft knock at the door, and she could hear it open.

"Hermione, my dearest." A thick Bulgarian accent called from below. Hermione jolted from the chair and met the woman half way.

"Granny Tee Tee!" She hugged the woman around the shoulders. The woman didn't look much older than her.

"I hear you've been sick. And your beau was removed from the castle due to the sickness." Tatiana didn't need her to confirm, as she had already known. Tatiana patted Hermione's sit and sat next to her. "Tell me of him. Would you do anything for him?"

"Well, yeah. Severus is a brave young man." Hermione replied, dreamily thinking of him. Tatiana pulled her coat tighter around her.

"It's a little cold in here, dear… Do you think of Marriage?" Tatiana asked as she waved her wand at the fire. Although being a Vampire, she was able to keep her wand, as she was born a witch. She did not truly feel cold, but she wanted her Grandchildren to be healthy.

"Almost every day, but both of us want to continue our education, and explore." Hermione replied curtly. She had always been able to speak to her grandmother comfortably.

"Oh, love, you can get married and explore all you'd like. Marriage is a bond of love. It does not hold you to one place. I have truly loved very few people in my life, you being one of them. Someday, I will request something of you. You may deny said request, and I will still love you. However, if you accept it, it will be made worth your while." She smiled softly. Tatiana knew she was baiting Hermione, but she also know Hermione would accept, eventually, as would Severus. "I must go, the sun is rising. Think of none of this, my love. Just remember, you only truly find your soul mate once." Hermione looked deep in thought, and as she was about to say something, Tatiana disappeared into the green flames.

* * *

"I'll miss you, Sev." Bellatrix Snape said to her eldest son as she kissed his forehead. He was returning to Hogwarts after the headmaster had sent him a letter. The sickness was over, and he must return.

"I'll miss you too, mum." Severus replied. Bellatrix opened her mouth to speak. "Yes, mum, I'll invite Hermione for Christmas break." The older woman smiled and held the door open for her son.

* * *

"Hermione!" Severus called over the noise in the Great Hall. She had her back turned, and obviously couldn't hear him. He snuck up slowly behind her, tapper her shoulder, and jolted towards the opposite table side of the table. Before he could get far, she grabbed his robe.

"I've missed you Severus." Hermione kissed his cheek. Severus smiled dumbly at her.

"My mum wants you to come over for Christmas break." Severus stumbled out slowly. He wasn't sure why he felt so weird, but it was as she had cast a spell over him. Surely this wasn't what love was? Was he in love with Hermione Granger?

"I'm sure I'll be able to join you." Hermione replied, her smile widening. She glanced over his head, her eyes widening. She straightened her skirt. "Hello, Professor."

"Hello, Granger, son." The older Severus Snape said as he stood behind his son. The younger man turned around. "I was pleased to hear you weren't affected by the sickness."

"I am sorry it afflicted you. Do you know what it was? What caused it?" The Head Boy asked.

"Not a clue. We're thinking it was a muggle sickness." The Potion's master replied, casting a quick glance towards Hermione. The younger boy didn't catch the look, but the Head Girl did.

"Perhaps it was a Potion gone awry?" Hermione put in, smiling. "Good day, Professor." She turned and walked away.

"I think I'm in love, Dad."

* * *

Severus the Younger looked over to his best friend. Draco was deep in conversation with Astoria. He had noticed his cousin spending more time with the young girl. Astoria stood and left, leaving Draco alone. Severus quickly took the empty seat.

"Severus, I think I'm in love." Draco mumbled. Severus grinned slightly.

"Double wedding?" Severus asked, seriously. Draco looked to where Astoria had gone to.

"Even though we planned our journey?" Draco retorted. Both boys looked into the Slytherin fireplace, a fire crackling loudly.

"No one said we can't take them with us. We have more than enough money." Severus insisted. He tapped the table softly. "We can start preparations after graduation, and we can hold the reception at one of my places. There are more than enough rooms to house a whole party."

"Perfect. When are you asking Hermione? I was going to ask Astoria for Christmas, even though she's so young." Draco replied. Severus looked even deeper in thought.

"I was going to Christmas as well. I just thought of something though. WE can ask them, and let them do their stuff while we travel. Astoria has 2 years left, and Hermione is surely going to want to continue her education somehow." Severus explained. It made sense to both boys.

"Christmas it is." Draco grinned devilishly.


	9. In the Dead of Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Author's Note: **So far no complaints. I'm worried no one will like the character development, and I plan on making a few more stories for this ship that go with one another. Sorry, this will be shorter than usual.

* * *

Severus awoke slowly. He wasn't sure what awoke him, but he knew he had hours before he had to be awake. A soft tapping sound came from the window. He saw a stark white owl against the pitch black sky. He opened the window, and the owl merely dropped a package inside and left. He grabbed the package and opened it.

_November 23, 1996_

_Dearest Severus Lucius Snape Jr., I knew you would need this. I couldn't wait until Christmas. This has belonged in our family for years. Many generations before us have used it. Use it for the future Mistress Prince. Sincerely Tatiana_

Severus opened the small box that came in the larger package. Inside laid a thick gold band with two large diamonds inlaid in it. He stared at the ring for a long while. He had only just decided to marry his girlfriend of a couple of months. And who in the world was Tatiana?

* * *

Hermione stared out the window, her eyes slight glazed over as she thought deeply. Of course Grandma Teetee wanted her to marry Severus, but what if Severus wasn't interested in her for marriage? What if he thought of only a girlfriend boyfriend relationship? And what was it Grandma Teetee said she would request of her? She couldn't, no; she refused to dwell on it any longer. It would be Severus Snape's loss if he didn't see her wife-like worth.

She put the finishing touches on her essay, and slowly got up. She wasn't sure what she wanted in life, but she was certain of two things. One was that she would be part of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, though not an Auror, and two, she would marry Severus Snape come hell or high water.

* * *

Upon further investigation, Severus found a few letters tied up in the package.

_July 21, 1979_

_They named you Severus Lucius Snape Jr. You were born this very day, in my private room. You were meant to be a Prince, Severus Lucius Prince. I still love you nonetheless and can't wait to hold you in my arms once more. I would even been happy had they named you Severus Lucius Black. And I still love you. You are the one I have waited decades for. I hear you from my chambers, crying softly, hungry. You remind me so much of my precious Eileen. Such strong lungs, a lovely cherub face, and a tuft of black hair. You will be heir to my whole life someday. I hate to ask such things of you, but I already know you, I've known you for decades. I hear your beautiful mother calling me, so I must make this short. I love you, no matter what your name. Remember, I will always love you. Tatiana._

Severus found her writing to be elegant, almost beautiful. Who was this woman to claim such love? Obviously she was a relative, yet he had not made the connection of Eileen.

_September 20, 1979_

_I have already found you a lovely bride. You are far too young to wed, yet I know you are destined. I won't be able to tell you until you're ready for her, but I've already seen it, seen everything. She is the most beautiful creature in the world. I assure you she will be your wife, I was here to sign the betrothal agreement. I shall explain to you how I know. I am your Great Grandmother, and I am a seer. A vampiric seer, and as such, I have seen your future. I dare not speak of it to your parents. I am currently on my way to see you, my darling. Remember, I will always love you. Tatiana._

_September 21, 1979_

_Your parents have banished me from seeing you. All because I helped that little mudblood fledging conceive. How was I to know of their history? Had I known, I would have utterly destroyed her. Your father had always been good at Occulmency. He says I am never to contact you. Therefore, as you get older, there will be ways along the road. I must teach you of yours, no, our destiny. Your Father is bitter that destiny did not choose him, so he will make it so you can't fulfill yours. By the time this reaches you, you will have already seen the Crypt. Remember, I will always love. Tatiana._

Severus stared at the bundle of letters in his hand. What was his destiny? To die of old age next to the witch he loved? Or was there something his father had never told him? Of course there was. Severus Snape Sr. was a liar, and he had denied his oldest son of a Great Grandmother. A woman who could have showed him wonders. Who cared if she were a Vampire? But who was this lovely little bride? Had he ever met her? And how would Hermione take it? He jumped up.

"HERMIONE?" He didn't care if he startled her awake. He knocked on her door. It slowly opened. His girlfriend sat by the fire, her hair being brushed by a tall elegant woman.

"Good evening, Severus, pleasure to make your acquaintance." The woman spoke with a strong Bulgarian accent. He tried to catch a glimpse of her face. Who was this woman and why was Hermione calm?

"Severus, meet Grandma Teetee." Hermione glowed in the mirror. Severus stepped closer.

"Also known as Tatiana Black, mother of Eileen Prince." Grandma Teetee said softly. Severus' eyes bolted open. Tatiana turned slowly. Severus reacted naturally.


	10. Falkland's Secrets: A beginning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Author's Note: **I'm happy to have an amazing fan who comments on each chapter. I'd like to say I came up with an idea, and I'm unsure of what everyone will think. It will be a completely different story, yet the same. Like a branch off. But it starts in this story. Just not yet. Imagine, if you will, Helena playing Bellatrix, looking like Bellatrix, but acting like a normal person. A normal mother.

XxX

Severus slowly un-wrapped his arms from his Great Grandmother's waist. He stared up at the woman who was a great deal taller, then noticed the bird who had delivered the package resting atop the window sill. Had it been a plan to get them together? Were they going to be in trouble? He shook it off.

"There are so many questions…" Severus started. Hermione stared at him in the mirror, her eyes showing her deep in thought.

"Severus is my cousin." Hermione muttered stupidly. It was a deep blow to her heart.

"Half cousins twice removed, or something like that." Severus replied, wondering how this woman came to be.

"Proklet." Tatiana muttered under her breath. She thought slowly, looking back at Hermione. "No matter, I have a betrothal agreement. As acting Matriarch of both families, the Princes' and their aforementioned descendants, and the Grangers, I can simply just give you my blessing."

"Wait, blessing? For what?" Hermione caught on. She stared between her Grandmother and her boyfriend. Had they had something planned?

"My glupav ustata…" Tatiana put her hand on the witch before her. "You'll come to know in time. For now, I must take my leave. Severus, I plan on arriving at Falkland shortly after you arrive. Do have Bellatrix prepare _my_ room." Severus made to ask a question, but the woman had already entered the green flames. "Do sledvashtiya pŭt."

"What was she talking about, Severus?" Hermione asked quietly. Severus stared at Hermione for several minutes, his mind wrangling for an answer.

"I have no idea. What a strange woman." Severus smiled, a rather stupid one at that. Hermione pushed him from the room.

"Good night, Severus." She closed the door softly. He waited until he heard the bed springs pop as she laid down. So Hermione was the baby she had written about. At least he wouldn't have to explain that to her.

XxX

It seemed like Christmas holiday had arrived in no time. Severus had watched as Hermione packed a few outfits into her trunk, then pulled her matching cloak off the coat rack she had enchanted to float in the corner.

"Are you sure your mother would want me to come? What if she doesn't like me?" Hermione's lip quivered. Severus wrapped his arms around her, brought her close, and firmly kissed her lips.

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." Severus tried to impersonate Clark Gable. Hermione stood there, blushing.

"Alright, out with you, go make yourself useful and see if you could get us a few sandwiches." Hermione tried to cover her blush. Severus smiled, daftly whistling to himself as he entered his own room. He was going to surprise her with their own private carriage sent from Falkland.

Once she was ready, he levitated her trunk down the grand staircase, and outside. Snow was already falling around them, and he kept everything steady. She held onto his arm, and it kept each of them warm until they arrived upon a big black carriage with two Pegasus' at the reigns, and a small house elf.

"Greetings, Master Prince, Mistress Granger, I be Wonky." The elf called before placing Hermione's trunk on the back. The elf ushered them inside the warm carriage.

"Thank you, Wonky." Severus smiled and closed the door.

"Won't she… he… it be cold out there?" Hermione asked him quietly.

"_She_ has plenty of charms keeping her warm. Have you ever seen Falkland?" Severus tried to start a conversation. She shook her head no before coming to rest in his lap.

"Do we need to talk? This is the first time we've had any complete privacy… Perhaps we could… You know. Kiss some more?" Hermione said, a blush creeping up to her forehead. He couldn't help but blush as he could feel movement from below. Before he could even speak, Hermione's lips pressed into his. Severus wasn't sure what it was, but he knew this was going to be the first of a very long life of kisses like this. It made his insides burn, as well as a certain extremity. He knew he would have to hold back the urge to ravish her in the carriage, but it would be hard when she had her eloquent tongue down his throat.

XxX

As soon as they arrived, and Severus calmed his blood, they made their way to main salon. Bellatrix had made it her own, as they were at Falkland at least once a month. His beautiful mother sat by the fire, holding her bulging belly.

"M-mother." His voice squeaked. Was he still this… turned on? He shook it off. Surely it was normal.

"Severus! Oh and this must be Hermione!" Bellatrix tried to pull herself from the chair. He walked over and aided his mother up, imagining he was helping Hermione up from the same chair.

"Hello, Misses Snape." Hermione wasn't sure if she should curtsy or what, so she kept her head down.

"Oh please, call me mom." Bellatrix wrapped her arms around Hermione's shoulder, hugging the younger woman. "Severus hasn't said much about you."

"Mother, Tatiana says to have _her _room prepared." He put in as much emphasis as his Great Grandmother had. Bellatrix paled and bit her lip.

"You two run along. Show her the library." Bellatrix threw out before briskly walking away. The two left behind stared at each other for a few seconds, silently questioning what had just happened.

"Mother doesn't know about the secret chamber within the library." Severus grinned. He grabbed her hand, and guided her with him. "That is where they saved all the banned and burnt books from the 1500s."

"What else is there?" Hermione asked, a blush creeping up her face.

"That would be what a bedroom is for." Severus smirked. He took her up the flight of stairs to the second floor of the library. "For now, we will explore the library. But later, once their asleep, we can snog all you want."

XxX

Translations.

Proklet is damn.

Gulpav ustata is stupid mouth.

Do sledvashtiya pŭt in until next time.


	11. Falkland's Secrets: Twins

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Author's Note: **Hoping you all like it. Gonna stick to XxX for page breaks.

XxX

Severus pulled himself from the tangle of Hermione's hair on the bed. Somehow they had managed to make it to Hermione's room before they tore each other's clothes off. He silently dressed, and left the room to let Hermione sleep. He made his way to his own room. He slowly entered it, and took a shower.

XxX

Severus Snape stood on the balcony, his back to his mother. He couldn't understand why he felt this way. Was this normal for a young wizard? He shook off the thought. He was a normal young man, and this was what it was like to be a Prince.

"Tell me what is wrong son." Bellatrix half-cooed, like she did when he was younger. How would he tell his mother he just lost his virginity? That he was prepared to marry the young girl, even if it meant going against his plans?

"I've done it. I've bedded Hermione. There was no rational thought behind it." He came clean, being completely honest with his mother. She wrapped her arms around him from behind. She laid her head gently against his shoulder blades.

"I'm surprise you've lasted this long. We were all damned long ago, my love. The day Tatiana became a vampire is when we were damned. And believe me, she will, and already has, had her way." Bellatrix calmly explained. How could she tell her own son he too would be cursed to be a Vampire? That there were tons of Prince's and Black's before him to be cursed so? She stared at her son's back, hoping he wouldn't turn and see the pain in her eyes. "As for Hermione, she is a bright woman. And at your age, I know you feel no need to be tied down. Don't let it bother you, I can already tell she'd follow you around the world if you wanted."

"I don't want her to follow me. I want her to be happy. Perhaps I'll be able to come home every evening for her." Severus smiled, turning to his mother. He looked down into her face. "As long as I have my family, I don't care if I'm damned, or even cursed." She made sure to guard the pain that stung in her heart once more.

"I will be talking to Hermione later, my dear. I want to know all about her. I want to know her aspirations." She whispered, her head resting against his chest. With one last deep hug, she turned, her dress all but sweeping the floor as she left. Severus sat on his bed, a hard sigh escaping from deep within his chest. Could he do this? Could he marry the witch he had made love to hours before? He grabbed the box he had left on the table and made his way to Hermione's room.

She sat in front of the vanity that was neatly placed in the corner, her back to him. She was brushing her hair; a habit he realized had realized was a recent one. Turning slowly, she looked up at him.

"Sorry I fell asleep, you should have woken me." Hermione fairly purred. Was it his mind or was she trying to seduce him again? He smiled and kneeled in front of her.

"I realize this is sudden, and we've only been together a few months…" He watched as she bit her lip. "But I can't help but want to make you my wife. Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honour and be my wife?"

"Of course, I mean yes, but I have some… rules I want to set. I plan on becoming Minister of Magic someday, as well as have several children." Hermione looked like she was starting to think again. "And I'd love to throw house parties here. Not the trashy muggle ones where everyone gets drunk and people snog in random places. I mean the adult ones, where we all sit down to eat, and then dance."

"Anything you ask will be granted." Severus slid the diamond ring on her finger. Her hand nearly dropped at the weight of it.

XxX

Tatiana had watched from the door way, the scene before her laid out as she had wished. And of course she had planned their early consummation. She had to ensure her family continued on. After all, hadn't her father forced her to marry both Prince and the muggle? He wanted to ensure the Black's carried on. Little had he known, she deeply loved Lucius Prince and prepared to carry on his family name. And she knew, deep in her heart, Severus would assume the name of Severus Lucius Prince, and start a dynasty all of his own. She couldn't help but smile at the mention of several children. She had already foresaw a whole family.

She thought back on her Weasley cousin. What was his brood at? 13? She shook her head. Hermione, like the Prewett girl, would have twins, but unlike the Prewett girl, she would have 5 sets. And the Prince name would carry on.

Tatiana twirled the four-fifths full vial in her hand, a gold liquid almost foaming inside. In 9 months' time, Hermione would be bearing the first set. She grinned as the town joined in the bed again. The bed Tatiana herself had first bedded her ill-fated Lucius. She turned away, getting lost in her own memories.

XxX

Severus awoke the next day, Hermione already showering in her bathroom. He grinned almost malevolently as he made his way silently into the bath room. From the view he had, he could see her nude body. As if that wasn't enough, he was already erect. He slipped in behind her, pressing his body to hers.

XxX

Tatiana sat in the Golden Salon, waiting for everyone to gather downstairs. She could sense the shower running upstairs that was too warm for a normal shower, as well as Bellatrix rising to get the children dressed. She couldn't help but grin as she realized the potion had worked. A sudden knock at the grand entry roused her from her thoughts. She got up and opened the door. A tall blonde haired man stood outside.

"Er. Hello? I'm looking for Severus… Severus Jr. that is." The boy stammered. He had never seen this woman before.

"Ah, yes, he'll be down shortly… Who should I say is calling?" Tatiana asked, her accent making her seem exotic to the young man. She stood aside letting him in.

"Draco Malfoy." The boy replied, a slight devilish grin on his face.


	12. Cepheus and Phineus

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's Note: My favorite review is from the awesome Amarenima Redwood. "Great chapter! Tatiana is rather viciously crafty. She's a bit creepy too." My dear, that chapter is just the tip of the iceberg to her creepiness.

XxX

"Severus, dear, you've a guest." Tatiana called over the muggle styled intercom. Within a couple seconds, Severus came crashing down the stairs.

"Draco! Finally! Did you invite Astoria with you?" Severus grinned. Draco ran a hand through his hair.

"Yea, she'll be here later on. Who is this… delectable young lady?" Draco purred. Severus couldn't hold a snort in.

"My great grandmother. Tatiana, this is Draco, Draco, this is Tatiana." Severus briefly introduced them before steering Draco up the steps. This was Lucius' Great-great Nephew, as well as her own distant cousin. She had seen the Malfoy stagger in the way he stood, as well as all the Malfoy traits. She thought back of her own mother, Lucretia Malfoy. The woman had the blonde Malfoy hair, the hair Tatiana so wished she had inherited. Sadly, Lucretia was a Bulgarian Malfoy, and her father, Phineas Black, had such dark hair, there were no possibilities of having blonde hair. Tatiana visibly sighed, her normally proud shoulders dropping.

"I thought I had told you not to bother my family." A sleek oily voice came from behind her. Slowly she turned, her eyes full of rage.

"Severus Snape Sr. Get over it, I started your family, without me you would be nothing. Bellatrix has accepted that, why can't you?" Tatiana challenged him. Severus sat in his seat by the fire.

"Come, sit, let's talk." He sneered. He was deciding on where to start. Silently, she sat in Bellatrix's chair. "First, I'd love to point out that you helped create the vampire now known as Lily Potter. You molded her into the perfect fighter, the perfect mother, and the perfect protector. For the wrong family. She was mine, Tatiana, not Perfect Potter's."

"Bellatrix was, no, Bellatrix is yours. If not for Bellatrix, you would have been a double agent like Lily now is. Is that what you wanted? A lonely life, spent with no one but yourself?" She demanded. Severus looked at her.

"Why don't you love me?" He blurted out. Tatiana was taken back. Her beautifully perfect grandson, the son of her beautifully perfect daughter, and the father of her beautifully perfect grandchildren thought she didn't love him.

"I loved you always. I saw the man you would become had I not intervened. You would hate your own self. And Lily still would have left for Potter. I wanted to spare you that hate, that resentment that would have boiled in your heart until the Dark Lord killed you." She vehemently whispered. Severus was quiet for a few minutes, just staring at his grandmother. "Severus Lucius Snape Senior, I have always loved you. Do you think I will let you perish like your mother? I am offering you my gift. It is yours when you are ready."

"How can a curse be a gift?" He thought aloud. She patted his hand.

"You'll be able to see your family forever. None of you will die. You will never suffer the way I suffered with Eileen." Tatiana stood slowly. She bent forward, and softly kissed his cheek. "Remember, you loved me at one point." She left him in silence.

XxX

Severus, Hermione, and Draco sat in the upper library. Each had their own book in hand. Hermione gruffly pushed the book on the table.

"Look here. Astoria is 15, and can be legally betrothed to you. Like muggle tradition, you must ask her father, who will in-turn, speak with your father." Hermione pointed to the page. Draco stared up at the witch.

"If Severus hadn't already claimed you, I would. You're brilliant!" Draco kissed her cheek. He turned to Severus. "I shall go get her. Stay here."

"Hurry up." Severus grinned. Hermione sat back down, closing the book, as Draco rushed from the room.

"So how long have you two planned this?" Hermione flashed a brilliant smile. Severus grabbed her hand, eyeing the diamond.

"Since the day after Hogsmeade." Severus replied. The girl looked slightly startled, but smiled none the less.

"But what about your plans? To travel with Draco?" Hermione questioned. Severus pulled her into his lap.

"Easy, mon Cherie. You plan on applying at the Ministry. I shall make it so I can be home every night for you." Severus smiled brightly. Hermione bit her lip, thinking about what she wanted.

"Perhaps we can marry, and then you can do your travelling while I get whatever education I need for the Ministry application." Hermione replied. Severus thought deeply about her proposal. Was this what she wanted? Was this what they needed in their relationship?

"If that's what you'd wish. There are many ways we can communicate. Draco and I are coming up with a way to communicate telepathically." He whispered as he kissed her neck. She let out a soft purr.

"Sounds perfect. Should we plan the marriage? Or is your mother and mine going to converse on it?" She asked quietly. He hugged her tighter around the waist.

"It's whatever you wish. I know several Magical wedding planners." Severus chuckled. He was already lost in thought.

XxX

Tatiana pulled Severus to the hidden library chamber around midnight. It was time they talked face to face, like adults. She pulled a book off one of the higher shelves, and Severus could see the title.

"The Royal House of Prince?" He asked skeptically. She placed it before him, opening it to a lovely picture of one of the original Prince's. Turning her back to him, she grabbed another book.

"And 'The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.'" Tatiana said as she opened this book too. Another picture of an identical person smiled from the page. "Our great ancestor, Cepheus, the original Prince, he was a King, and father of the great Andromeda. And this is his brother, Phineus, the original Black, who was killed by Andromeda's husband, Perseus. Phineus' grandson married Andromeda's granddaughter, and that's how both lines started, and how we eventually intermarried along hundreds of years."

"We're the descendants of Ancient Gods?" Severus stared at the Matriarch of the family. Tatiana placed her hand on his.

"My love. We're the descendant of THE Ancient God, Zeus. You have a great destiny you will fulfill someday. Yet, I must ask you, sometime in the next 10 years, will you take my blood and become a Vampire?" Tatiana asked quietly. Severus looked up at her, his eyes wide.


End file.
